The information age has brought about various ways in which users of communications devices share and interact with information. As part of the information age, the Internet brought about services such as email and bulletin boards which can provide ways in which users can share and interact with information. As information sharing resources, such as bandwidth and storage capacity, continue to grow, novel ways of sharing and interacting with information continue to arise.
Currently, social networking websites and media content sharing websites provide a means of sharing information that has become increasingly popular. On these websites, users can share various media content items, such as, photos and videos in addition to profile information and other contextual information. The media items that are shared, often photos and videos, may relate to scenes and events that may be of interest to other users of the website. Users of the websites can browse through the media content provided on the website. The media content items can be essentially static renditions of past real world scenes and events. Other than being able to view the media content, often these websites provide no other means of interacting with the media content. However, it may be useful or interesting to allow further interaction with these media content items and, in some instances introduce current real world content to the media items.
Combining computer generated data with real-world media content is often referred to as Augmented Reality (AR). In order to implement AR applications, often the location associated with either or both of the real-world media content item and the computer generated media content item may be required. As such, if the location of a media content item were known, then various AR-type applications could be implemented with media content on the aforementioned websites.
With the emergence of global positioning system (GPS) technologies, and other positioning technologies implemented on mobile devices, such as cellular phones and hand-held GPS positioning devices, location information has become more readily available. As such, mobile devices may provide a vehicle for implementing useful and interesting AR applications, due to the ability to locate an object or a user. Since it has become quite common for individuals to have mobile devices in their possession, these devices have become a rather accurate means of indicating the location of an individual. As a result, various applications are currently utilized which track and log the movements of mobile terminal users. Further, since many mobile devices include camera capabilities, mobile devices may provide a platform to acquiring location information with respect to media content items as well.
Thus, it may be desirable to implement AR-type applications in various settings, such as in media content provided on social networking and media content sharing websites. In particular, it may be desirable to incorporate additional real world and virtual events and information into media content.